Emma: The Vampire Slayer
by CharmedTheVampireSlayer
Summary: Willow and Tara's dreams come true when they decide to start a family by adopting a three year old girl named Emma. As the years go by, the Scoobies figure out that Emma is half vampire, half witch and she completes the prophesy of becoming the Ultimate Slayer of Good.
1. Chapter 1

Emma

The Vampire Slayer

1/1/2013

Owner: Charmed The Vampire Slayer

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Buffy the Vampire Slayer Created by Joss Whedon. I own Emma and the other characters you haven't heard of in the show.

_Prologue_

Willow and Tara became happily married and decided to continue living their lives in Sunnydale. They wanted to leave, but something was holding them back. They were both witches, so living in Sunnydale was probably best. Willow inherited the Magic Box after Giles had passed away and Tara is currently teaching as a language teacher at the new Sunnydale High. Buffy is still a vampire slayer but before he died, Giles and Buffy had found a prophecy saying that there will be a new vampire slayer; this slayer will be unique in that she will be half witch, half vampire. She will become the Ultimate Slayer. Once the Ultimate Slayer is discovered, Buffy being the current slayer will have to train the up-in-coming slayer. Dawn is now an adult and goes to the college UC in Sunnydale and sometimes helps buffy with the slaying. Xander and Anya also got married because their love is stronger than their issues. Xander is now head of the Building Operation of Sunnydale and Anya works as the second in command of the Magic Box. Willow and Tara decided they wanted to start a family, but didn't want to use magic to get it so they decided they would adopt a child mostly one that is young so they can grow happy together and be real parents. They saved up there money and bought a two story hose a couple blocks down from Buffy's house. Buffy and riley are married, buffy still works part time as a counselor at the new Sunnydale High, and Riley gave up his position in the Initiative and is now a surgical doctor at Sunnydale Memorial Hospital. Willow and Tara had made an appointment to see a social worker who was going to help them adopt a child.

This social workers name was Samantha Reynolds; Samantha had showed Willow and Tara a couple of children but they didn't feel the connection they were hoping for from any of them. They were about to lose hope when Samantha said there was one more child left that they might like. She walked out of the office and about two minutes later brought in a little girl that looked about three years old, with brownish blond hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes that instantly caught your attention. "Aww! She's so adorable what's her name"? Asked Tara "Yeah she is pretty cute and her name is Emma Harvard. She's very quiet but once she gets to know you she can get to be a lot of fun" she said giving Emma a smile, but Emma was to focused on willow. Once Willows green Eyes met Emma's blue eyes she instantly felt a strong pull towards her. It wasn't just a bond, but a magical connection. "Um Mrs. Reynolds may me and Tara have a talk in the hallway for a moment"? "Sure you can I don't mine one bit take as much time as you need she said waving them toward the hall". "Thank you very much Mrs. Reynolds. Oh no need to thank me and please call me Samantha".

"Okay thanks Samantha; come on baby I want to talk to you in private for a second" Willow said grabbing Tara's hand and pulling her out of the office and into the hall and gently closing the office door behind them. "What's wrong my Willow tree, are you alright? Asked Tara worry crossing her features "No no nothing is wrong Baby. Do you feel it? Do you feel the energy when were in the same room as that little girl. It's almost magical". She asked grabbing Tara's hands into hers. "Yeah, It's very strong I feel like I can never leave her, I want to be there for her for the rest of her little life sweetie. But what does it mean"? Willow leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Tara's lips; it means she's the one for us baby. She's our little girl, were meant to be a family. Do you agree? Asked Willow. "Yes sweetie I agree she's our little girl" Tara said giving willow a lop sided smile. "Yes?" Willow asked grinning ear to ear." It's a definite yes my willow Tree" said Tara "Yes it's a yes I love you so much tare were going to be great parents; I just know it" Willow squeaked leaning in and giving Tara a kiss then pulling back.

"Let's hurry and get back in there okay I'm officially back to reality and in serious mode" willow said putting on her resolve face. Tara let out a little laugh and clasped hands and walked back into the office sitting back down in their previous seats. "Samantha we would like to tell you something" said willow "Do you want to say it Tara or should I"? "You can do it sweetie your pretty over excited" Tara said smiling "well I can tell you have something really important to tell me" She aid putting her intense focus on the couple in front of her." She's the one for us Samantha" said willow excitedly." Really? That's fantastic! Completely wonderful; now the only thing left is for you two to sign the adoption forms".

Once the adoption papers were signed; Samantha decided to give Willow and Tara some alone time with Emma while she made copies of the forms. Before she walked out she placed Emma on Willow's lap then closed the door behind her. Emma stared at them intensely trying to figure these people, but for some reason she felt safe when she looked into there eyes. Willow gave Emma a smile and started to tickle her sides; Emma burst out laughing then had the happiest smile on her little face. Emma grabbed Willow's nose playfully which made willow laugh a little. Tara loved the sight of willow looking so happy and playing with Emma; she knew they were going to become a very happy family. "Emma sweet heart how would you like to become are little girl"? Asked Tara Emma nodded quietly then reached out and grabbed Tara's nose playfully causing her to laugh. Willow and Tara pulled her into a loving hug, but Emma didn't seem to like all the attention and gently backed out of the hug.

"She must not like all of the attention and she seems to get along with you two very well from what I've observed" Samantha said walking in and closing the office door behind her. "What do you mean she doesn't like attention? Willow asked worry crossing her face." I mean ever since Emma was assigned to us she's never been very talkative or playful; when all the other children are playing and having fun she's always in the corner by herself". "She's a very intriguing child for some apparent reason she doesn't like being the center of attention. I think everything that has happened to her might have caused this; it's very hard when a child loses her parents". She said "what happened to her parents"? Asked Tara "I mean what exactly happened to cause her to be sent here"? "Emma was with her parents when they were in a unexpected car crash; but the mystery is that when police and paramedics came the other car that supposedly crashed into them vanished into thin air. There wasn't any trace of the other car or anything. Luckily Emma was alright, but her parents didn't make it". She said sadness crossing her features All of a sudden Emma started to cry as though she understood everything they were talking about. "She likes the rock n' walk" Samantha said "Willow sweetie hand me Emma please? Tara asked holding her arms out towards the crying girl; Willow gently placed Emma in Tara's soft embrace. Tara started to rock Emma slowly in her arms trying to calm her down. "It's okay Emma; it's alright sshhh we will never hurt you. Your safe with us, we will always love you" Tara cooed in the distressed girl's ear. Emma quieted down and laid her head on Tara shoulder; when Emma was completely calm and asleep Tara sat back down in her previous seat next to Willow but was confused by the look of shock on Samantha's face. "Is something wrong Samantha"? Asked Tara Willow was too busy looking at Tara holding a sleeping Emma in in her arms that sight just brought tears to her eyes; but then she was brought out of her daze by Tara's sudden question and looked up at Samantha. "What? Oh no I'm fine it's just I'm surprised the whole time Emma has been here she has never been so calm with anyone let alone someone she just met; I guess that means she likes you two. I can already see a great bond in your future". She said smiling "I guess she does" said willow grinning ear to ear and patting the sleeping girls back soothingly. "The last thing you two have to do is sign both your names here and you will have full custody of Emma and she will officially become Emma Rachel Rosenberg MaClay"! She said Showing the couple were to sign and giving them two black felt tip pens.

Once they finished signing the rest of the papers they said goodbye to Samantha and thanked her for helping them find their little girl. They brought Emma to her new home and showed her around the house and her bedroom; they also invited the rest of the Scooby gang over to meet Emma. At first Emma was shy about meeting the scoobies but quickly got used to them. The gang enjoyed playing and getting to know the newest addition to the team. As the years went by Emma was very friendly and a nice, smart little girl. Willow and Tara realized she was half witch half Vampire. She was the one for the prophecy Emma was the Ultimate Slayer next in line to replace Buffy and Keep the slayer generation going.

CHAPTER 1

(Emma is now sixteen years old and goes to the New Sunnydale High school)

Emma is tossing and turning in bed and letting out little yelps of fear as her nightmare continues going through her mind. (In her dream). Emma watched as her father Lewis Harvard Is fighting against a large group of Vampires. He was a vampire but his Sire never completed the transformation before he staked him in the heart; he still had a heart beat and a soul. Instead of going on the evil side he fought for good; the Vampire Council disgraced him and wanted him gone. So they sent there strongest and most trust worthy vampires to hunt him down and kill him and anyone who took his side. Her father is out numbered greatly and is not winning the fight. One of the vampires pins her father down and another grabs a stake and… Beads of sweat start to form on Emma's forehead and start falling down her flushed cheeks as the nightmare is getting too much for her yelps of fear start to get louder and she clings to her mattress turning her knuckles white with the pressure.

(In Willow and Tara's Bedroom) Tara wakes up at the sudden noise and sits up in bed. Willow stirs a little and opens her eyes to see her wife sitting up in bed. "Hey baby is something wrong"? Willow asked sleepily "I think something's wrong with Emma; I can feel it she must be having another one of her nightmares". She says with a sigh," if those keep going on she's never going to get a good night sleep; she barley gets any sleep as is. I'm going to go check on her okay sweetie?" Tara says standing up and placing her robe over her night gown. "Do you want me to go with you"? Willow Asks starting to sit up when Tara puts her hand on her shoulder stopping her movements and leans down and places soft kiss on her lips. "It's okay I got it sweetie I'll be right back; so no need to get up". "Alright but when you come back I need to know the full story of what's wrong with my daughter" Willow says with her resolve face on. Looks even cuter when she's half asleep Tara thought to herself."Our daughter Will and I promise I'll give you a full report now lay back down you goof I'll be right back". Tara says walking out of the room. "I'm your goof" Willow whispers before falling back into a peaceful sleep with a gigantic grin plastered on her face.

As Tara Makes her way towards Emma's bedroom; she freezes in her tracks when she hears a frightful scream. Tara runs towards her daughters room and quickly opens the bedroom door; she see's Emma is in game face and has tears streaming down her cheeks. She walks over to her daughter and quickly wraps her in a hug and rubs her back as Emma sobs in her chest. "Its okay sweetie you're alright you just need to calm down. You're safe my baby girl you'll always be safe"; Emma looked up at her mom's face with golden eyes filled with fear and saw the reassuring smile. But her emotions were so out of whack right now she couldn't get out of game face and noticed she shredded up some of her sheets with her nails. Tara realized Emma might be having trouble getting out of game face by the way her daughter looked into her eyes. The only reason the change was kind of complicated was because Emma rarely was in game face; that was only when she was either patrolling or when her emotions got the better of her and she couldn't control her other half. "Are you having trouble changing back baby girl"? Tara asked placing the hair that was blocking Emma's face behind her ear. Emma nodded slowly as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Tara pulled Emma closer to her; remember what I taught you sweetie listen to my heart beat. You hear how it's in perfect harmony the beat stays one within the others. "Try to relax and focus on the beat and breathe with me so we can be as one, an equal unity". "Breathe in and out slowly make sure to stay at my pace". Tara says softly Emma follows her mom's instructions and focused on only her heart beat and took slow and calming breaths as she could feel her face retort back to its human faze. "Thank you mom I wouldn't be able to it without you". Emma says softly barely a whisper. "I'm sorry about the blankets". She says with a slight frown. Tara see's the slight a frown and puts her finger under Emma chin trying to guide it up to meet her gaze, but failed. "Hey hey It's okay,It's not your fault sweetie we can always replace them". Emma still didn't look in her mom's eyes Do you want to talk about it sweetie"? Tara asks "it's okay mommy, it was just another nightmare. I'll be okay I promise'. Emma takes a glance at her clock and reads that it's a quarter past four and backs out of the hug and stands up off the bed. "I should get up anyway Emma sighs; I have to train with Aunt Buffy this morning. She told me to be there before five am". "Are you sure sweetie? Maybe you should stay and rest; you haven't been getting enough sleep lately. You know with all the patrolling, training and school. Plus these nightmare that keep you from sleeping. Sweetie when was the last time you had a decent night's sleep"? "I'm sure mom, yes the only reason I don't get enough sleep is because I'm always busy. But I'm the slayer I'm not always going to have time to rest. It's my job to keep everyone safe in this town including my family". Tara gave Emma a very worried look, "mom please don't be worried I'm fine okay. How about when I come home from school today I take a nap and get someone to cover for me for patrolling tonight"? Tara gave Emma a weak smile but for Emma that still counted "Now please go back to bed I don't want you to be tired when you go to work today" Emma said giving Her mom a smile hoping that will make her less worried. "Plus I have to hurry and get ready I can't be late for training I'm on a tight schedule". "Okay sweetie I understand" Tara said trying not to push any further because she knew her daughter was very stubborn and got off her bed and made her way towards Emma's door. Just as Tara was about to walk out of Emma's bedroom Emma spoke up." Hey mom! Tara turns around Emma wraps her arms around her in a hug; 'I love you and thanks for being there for me, I know your worried but please don't be" Emma says as she places a kiss on her mom's cheek. "Love you more my sweet girl and I'll try not to worry as much but I'm your mom so I'm always going to worry about you' Tara said returning the kiss on Emma's cheek. 'I know mom, hey how about after I finish training with Aunt Buffy I try to meet up with you before first period. How's that sound"? Emma asked "that's sounds fantastic honey, I'll keep you up on that offer. Well goodnight Emma" Tara said giving Emma one last kiss on the cheek and making her way into the hallway. "Don't you mean good morning and not good night mom"? Emma says with a laugh 'when it's still dark outside me and your momma vote that it's still counts as night, now I'll see you at school and please try to it something before you go" Tara said "Yes ma'am" Emma says "good, now goodnight sweetie". "Goodnight mom" Emma says before her mom closes her bedroom door.

Walking into her bathroom to take a quick shower and to get her teeth and face washed. Then going back to her room quickly and throwing on her favorite training sweats and sneakers, putting her change of school cloths in her gym bag then grabbing her school bag and placing it over her shoulder. Making her way into the kitchen to grab her car keys of the hook and an apple before she left making her way to the magic box before she was overly late.

(At Magic Box)

Emma walked into the entrance of the magic box, placing her stuff behind the counter and making her way down the basement stairs were her and her Aunt Buffy always trained. 'Aunt Buffy are you here"? Emma called out but no answer came. Then Emma froze and listened as her hearing picked up on a slight creak. She looked at the corner of the room but saw nothing and turned back around. When all of a sudden buffy jumped out of the shadows and aimed a power punch in Emma's direction. Emma quickly put on her game face and grabbed Buffy's wrist throwing her the other direction then going into fighting stance. Buffy did a back flip then landed on her feet and turned toward Emma. "Great job! Using the technique I taught you"! Said Buffy enthusiastically "Thanks I've been practicing very hard on that one, I thought I was never going to get it right". Emma said a smile growing on her face from triumph in getting the move correct. The rest of the training session with Buffy was mostly one on one hand comeback.

While they were taking a break Buffy spoke Up "Emma you're getting better every day I'm very proud, you're doing way better than I did when I first became the slayer". "I'm not that great Aunt Buffy, I'm just trying my hardest to be as good as you. Which is completely impossible considering you were the first slayer". "Well I defiantly think you are a great slayer; you're not just any ordinary slayer you the Ultimate slayer. So you might not be the first Slayer but you are way better". Buffy said giving Emma a reassuring pat on the back. "Plus you are Ten times stronger than any regular slayer considering who your parents were". Emma's smile faded away a she got quite at Buffy's statement. Buffy was confused at first but then it hit her why Emma suddenly got quiet she had brought up her dead parents. "Oh my gosh I didn't realize what I said at first. Emma I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to bring that up I know it's a hard subject for you'. "Sometimes I don't even know how to keep my big mouth shut". Said Buffy in an irritated voice mostly upset at herself for bringing up the worst possible thing. "Its okay Aunt Buffy you didn't mean it; so just calm down I'm not upset at you" Emma said softly switching out of game face trying to keep her emotions in check. :Well um I'm just going to go Aunt Buffy" Emma said walking up the stairs and out of the basement. Emma got her gym bag from behind the counter and went into the restroom to change out of her training cloths.

Buffy walked out of the Basement soon after Emma left and saw Willow switching the closed sign to open. Willow turned around and noticed Buffy standing there; hey 'Buffy How'd training go this morning"? Willow asked giving Buffy a cheery smile. Buffy was about to say something when she was cut off when Emma walked into the room changed into her school cloths, gym bag in hand school bag on shoulder. "Hi momma' Emma said as she walked up to willow to give her a kiss on the cheek and a good morning hug. ''Hi sweetie, how did training go this morning"? Asked Willow Emma smile faltered into a frown at the remembrance of what had happened during training. "'It was just great momma"! Emma said very frustrated and stormed out of the magic Box without another word. Willow was really confused at how Emma just reacted when she asked how training went and turned towards Buffy. "Buffy what happened to make Emma so upset? Did something happen during training this morning you want to talk about"? Willow asked very seriously "Okay Will just please don't be upset with what I'm about to tell you okay". Buffy said not even meeting Willows gaze, she felt guilty enough for what happened. "Just tell me buffy I won't be upset". Said Willow honestly "I might have accidently brought up Emma's dead parents" Buffy said sheepishly "Buffy you didn't you know how that makes Emma feel; first it was the nightmare and now this"! Willow flinging her arms up in the air frustrated. "I'm sorry Will I was telling her she was becoming a very good slayer and that she was better than any old slayer because of her parents were. I didn't know it was going to hurt her this bad, but I swear it was an accident I'm super sorry willow". Buffy said very Sincerely "Look buff it's alright okay it was a mistake and people learn from them. I don't blame you for anything it just she keeps having nightmares about when she was in that car accident and about her parents and whenever there mentioned it just bothers her. Maybe because she never really mourned there death or even knew what happened until we told her when she was 12yrs old". But for sure buffy it was an accident and maybe we have to have a chat with her when she comes home from school, I just hope she's not too upset". Willow said frowning slightly. "Thanks so much for understanding will, but I should get going I don't want to be late for work this morning my boss will totally go crazy if I'm late again". Buffy said giving willow a hug and hurrying out the Magic Box.

(Back with Emma)

Emma's storming out of the Magic Box when someone bumps into her. "Watch were you're going"! Emma snarls and turns to face the mystery person who so happens to be Dawn. "Whoa Emma calm down; I'm sorry who put you in a mood"? Asked Dawn Sorry for being rude Aunt Dawn but I can't talk I'm not in the mood Emma says looking through her bag trying to find her car keys. "Where's my stupid keys"! Emma says out loud starting to get really frustrated. Dawn could tell something was really wrong with Emma if she seemed so upset and Dawn being Dawn had to get to the bottom of it. She placed her hand softly on Emma shoulder "Emma what's wrong? I've never seen you so angry before do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better". "There is nothing to talk about cause there is nothing wrong because I'm totally fine". Emma says very sarcastically. "DARN IT"! Emma yells as she throws her bag on the ground causing everything to tumble out. Standing up quickly She punches her car door putting a huge dent in the side. She bangs her fist on the car with a loud bang and lays her head on the window. Dawn makes an effort towards Emma but Emma speaks up. "Don't come any I don't want to hurt you''! She says as the anger and rage that is building up inside turns into tears that start streaming down her cheeks. "You're not going to hurt me Emma your to good for that; I know you way to well" you wouldn't harm anyone you really cared about"! Dawn says grabbing Emma by the shoulders, turning her around and pulling her in to a loving hug. "Emma what's wrong? Please tell me you know you can talk to me always right I might be your aunt but were also best friends". Emma gently pulls herself from Dawns grasp I really don't want to talk about it Aunt Dawn! Emma says wiping her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it"? Dawn asks Looking Emma straight in the eye. "Yes I'm positive Aunt Dawn! there is really nothing wrong I'm okay alright'? Emma says trying to end this conversation but knows Dawn is only going to keep pressing on. "Well it doesn't look like your hand is okay"! Dawn says seriously pointing towards Emma's right hand. Emma looked down and noticed her hand was bleeding from various cuts lining across it from punching the car, looks like two of her fingers are broken also. "OH I didn't even notice or feel any pain I suppose my emotions got the better of me and blinded what was really important; but I'll be fine" Slayer healing will kick in soon". Emma said kneeling down opening her gym bag and pulling out a First Aid kit. Emma cleaned her cuts quickly and wrapped her hand up in a bandage while Dawn watched her every move making sure it wasn't serious. "There we go all better" Emma says with a sigh of relief; Dawn helps Emma pick up all her stuff from the ground and back into her school bag. Dawn hands Emma her school bag and a pair of keys fall out, I found your keys said dawn playfully as she hands them to Emma. Thanks Emma says as she takes a glance at her watch, "Great I'm late for school! I told my mom I would meet her before class starts" Emma said feeling angry all over again but then just lets it go like her momma (Willow) told her. Emma walks to the driver side and opens the back door and puts her gym and school bag then closes it and goes to the front seat and starts the car." Do you need a ride to UC campus Aunt Dawn"? Emma asks "Yeah thanks" says dawn jumping in the front seat. Emma hopes in the driver seat then makes sure everything is situated before driving away.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma

The Vampire Slayer

1/1/2013

Owner: Charmed The Vampire Slayer

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Buffy the Vampire Slayer Created by Joss Whedon. I own Emma and the other characters you haven't heard of in the show.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Emma had dropped off Dawn on UC campus and made it to school just in time for everyone to start getting to second period. She had just enough time to sign herself in and make a stop to her locker without being late for class. Emma was a couple lockers down when she saw Megan waiting in front of her locker, probably waiting to pick something with her. "Does she ever just stop?" Emma mentally said to herself " maybe if you pay no attention to her, she'll leave you alone and bother someone else." When she walked up to her locker Megan moved from in front of it; opening it she grabbed her college algebra text book, calculator, protractor, and two mechanical pencils then closing it and putting the lock back on.

"Hey Rosenberg Maclay; missed you this morning what happened? Megan said in a very un-friendly tone "I noticed you were late to see mommy this morning, bet that hurt her feelings. She said making a fake crying face. Emma turned around at her mom being talked about "Please Megan can you just leave me alone?" Walking off Megan continued to walk behind her it was really getting Emma annoyed. "Hey are your parents going to the parent teacher conference tonight? Probably not; probably too ashamed want to guess why? Ooh right because there GAY!" That really hit Emma's nerve "Don't talk about my mom's like that Megan, you have no right!"

"Ooh Rosenberg Maclay did I hit a nerve; you look a little angry!" Megan said with a smirk. "Shut up and just leave me alone okay I don't want to deal with you right now, alright!" Emma said going to tun around when Megan slapped her stuff out of her hands. Emma kneeled to pick up her supplies of the ground but Megan kicked it out of her reach. "Just leave me alone!" Emma said standing up getting really angry and annoyed with Megan's ignorance.

"Why don't you do something about it Rosenberg Maclay? Come on I know you're angry." Megan said mocking Emma "Do something punch me; come on goody two shoes put up a fight". She said slamming Emma against the lockers. Stop it please; just go bother someone else. "Emma said quietly. "Aww what's wrong Rosenberg Maclay? Gay parents got you soft? "Stop it now I mean it!" Emma said with greeted teeth. "Come on, do something about it if you want me to stop and leave you alone!" Megan said punching Emma in the jaw and shoving her onto the ground.

As soon as Megan started getting physical people started to gather around waiting for the action to start. Emma got up and wiped her bleeding mouth with her sleeve; Emma was raised not to fight. But Megan pushed her way to far and she couldn't take the taunting no longer; she hit her breaking point. "Come on Rosen….. Megan got slammed roughly into the lockers causing a large dent. "Don't you ever talk about my parents anymore do you understand!" Emma punched her nose then the eye. A cracking sound echoed throughout the hall; you could hear people shouting "fight". Emma thrust Megan on the floor like a rag doll and kicked her multiple times in the stomach and ribs. She picked up Megan by the collar and slammed her back against the locker, pinning her down. Megan got the strength and punched Emma in the eye, But Emma didn't even flinch. "Get off me; I'm sorry alright I won't bother you ever again just let me go. Please!" it was now Megan's turn to beg. "Come on Stingler, What happened to putting up a fight? Well who's the Soft one now bitch!" Emma continued to punch Megan in the face.

Megan was now balling in tears" I'm sorry I'll stop talking about your parent's just stop!" Emma was too angry to even hear Megan's pleads for her to stop. She couldn't control the demon inside, her eyes changed from dark blue to blazing gold. Emma's math teacher Mr. Stevens opened his classroom door to figure out where the ruckus was coming from. He saw that there was a student fight in the middle of the hall, as soon as the crowd saw Mr. Stevens they all scattered away like little insects in the sun.

Mr. Stevens ran over and Separated Emma and Megan; As soon as Emma started she stopped when she relied she was hurting a mortal. "Ms. Rosenberg Maclay what do you think you are doing? You know very well fights are not tolerated here; this is so unlike you!" Mr. Stevens said with a very disappointed look on his face. "Come with me lady's it disappoints me to say this but I have to take you to the principle Woods office office."Mr. Stevens this is not what it seems, this is not my fault…. He raised his hand up to make her stop I don't want to hear excuses you are better than fights Ms. Rosenberg Maclay.''

As they entered the principle woods office Mr. Stevens told Megan to wait outside. Principle Woods was shocked to see Emma in his office. "Emma what happened?" He asked with a confused look on his face. She got in a fight with another student Megan Stingler" Mr. Stevens said. "Where is the other one?" Principle Wood asked she's waiting outside I need to bring her to the school nurse, she's badly hurt. Alright go bring to the nurse's office I will be there in a moment. He said "Yes sure and with that Mr. Stevens quickly walked out of the classroom to attend the other injured student".

Follow me Emma" Principle woods said as he led her down the hallway to a door that said counselor's office across the top. "I'm very disappointed in you Emma; you've never gotten into a fight before. I hope you know I have to inform you mother right in the middle of class because of all of this. "Emma said nothing just looked at the ground. He opened the door and led Emma in Mrs. Summers" Buffy looked up at her named being called "this student just got into a fight, can you to talk to her see if there might be something wrong." Buffy was very surprised when she looked up to see Emma standing next to principle Woods "Yes sir principle woods". Principle Woods sat Emma in a chair in front of Buffy's Desk "I'll be right back I have to inform her mother and check on the other student "He said walking out of the office.

Buffy waited until a Principle woods was completely out of the office before she spoke "Emma you need to tell me what happened!" "I tried so hard to keep my cool Aunt Buffy. "Remember it has to be Mrs. Summers at school alright? Buffy said "she wouldn't stop insulting my mom's Mrs. Summers; I asked her frequently to stop but she just continued! It got me so frustrated and angry you just don't understand. This has been going on for about three weeks now; I couldn't control my anger anymore. Once she punched me and pushed me down that was it I don't remember the rest I was so blinded by rage." Emma said her eyes flipping back and forth between dark blue and gold.

Emma don't you understand you could have really hurt that girl? You're stronger than the average teenage girl you can't go around being in fights you're the slayer!" buffy said seriously "Well you know what I'm angrier then most too! Emma yelled standing up and storming out of the office with a slam of the door causing the glass to break. Emma quickly ran out of the school not wanting to deal with anyone else. "Well that could have gone better" Buffy said with a sigh, she quickly dialed Willows number and told her to call a Scoobies meeting. When she hung up buffy quickly made her way into the hallway to find Tara and principle Woods coming her way.

"Buffy!" Tara said very concerned "Did Emma really do those things?" I'm afraid so Tara" Tara bit her bottom lip at Buffy's words. "Excuse me principle woods but may I talk to Tara in private for a moment?" Buffy Asked. Of course Mrs. Summers" he said walking the other way. Tara she ran out of the school, I don't know where but I already called Willow and called a scoobie meeting. Buffy saw the flash of worry cross Tara's face. "Don't worry the gang is going to help find her okay; were going to get her back I promise. But we have to hurry!"


	3. Chapter 3

Emma

The Vampire Slayer

1/1/2013

Owner: Charmed The Vampire Slayer

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Buffy the Vampire Slayer Created by Joss Whedon. I own Emma and the other characters you haven't heard of in the show

**CHAPTER THREE**

As soon as Emma left school she went to her favorite hiding place; there was a hill that over looked Sunnydale with a large oak tree at the top. That's where she always went when she needed to get away or time to think. The hours went by like a haze; she decided it wasn't helping at all, she couldn't even think straight and gave up making her way to the house. When she reached the front door she ran in and up the stairs to her bedroom without even closing the door behind her. "Come on Emma stay calm, don't let those thoughts get to you just stay calm!" Emma whispered to herself. Emma was so furious at the day's events she just couldn't keep her cool; it made her so upset with herself. She switched to game face in an anger filled fury and started to violently trash her bedroom. She tore everything off the walls, tossed everything off her desk onto the floor; she picked up her bedframe with ease and through it against the wall and shattering it to a million pieces. Emma knew she had to stop and calm down before things got worse.

She put down the lamp she was about to crush and started using the breathing exercises her mom had been teaching her; as she cleared her mind she could feel relaxed and gave a sigh as she felt her face retort back to normal. Emma decided patrolling tonight was a good idea so she could take out her frustrations out on the vampires or any demons that were bound to show up. She put a stake in her waist band in an extra in her boot; running downstairs grabbing her car keys and tossing on her leather jacket making her way out the house for a long night of patrolling.

(AT THE SCOOBIE MEETING)

The gang decided that in order to find Emma they were going to have to split up. Xander and Anya were going to patrol around some Cemeteries, Willow and Tara were going to check at home and at the old oak tree, Riley and Buffy were going to check the Bronze and Dawn was going to check around UC campus and around Sunnydale high. Whoever was to be the first person to find Emma was supposed to give everyone else a call and Willow and Tara were going to figure out the rest from there and with that they split up and started searching.

Emma might have calmed down but she was still pretty ticked off; she was so lost in her thoughts thinking back on the day's events. What happened with her Aunt buffy during training and how Megan Started talking Mess about her Moms just to get a kick out of it, now that's what really got to her Megan has no right to stick her nose in anybody else's business and start making homophobic jokes. Emma was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of a twig cracking from behind her; she quickly put on her game face and turned around only to be punched in the face by a vampire sending her flying into some tomb stones. Emma jumps back up and notices more vampires decide to join the party, she got into fighting stance when all the vampires ran at her all at once. She flips two of them and stakes them quickly, when another vampire come behind her and grabs her rather tightly lifting her off the ground. She head buts him in the face smiling a bit when she hears a crack and the vampire drops her down to the ground.

While Emma is fighting the group of vampires Xander and Anya are walking around a couple of gravestone keeping their eyes and ears open; when they hear the sound of a fight going on they look around a see Emma in a battle brawl against a group of vampires. "Emma!" Xander calls out causing all the commotion to stop and everyone turns their attention towards Xander and Anya. One of the broad looking Vampires takes his chance while Emma isn't paying attention and grabs her and roughly tosses her into the nearest mausoleum; causing her to hit her head against the side knocking the wind out of her as she struggles to get her mind back on track. The groups of vampires turn their attention back on Xander and Anya. The broad vampire speaks, "looks like the slayer brought us a little snack boys" as he gives an evil grin. Xander and Anya are trying their best to fend of the vampires though there not winning, the broad vampire punches Xander in the nose and smiles when he hears a crack. Emma sees the vampires surrounding Uncle Xander and Auntie Anya with blurry vision; when the cracking sound hits her ears her protective side kicks in and grabs on to the side of the mausoleum trying to keep her balance when she feels a warm liquid dripping down the side of her face as the metallic smell of blood hits her senses. She reaches her hand slowly to the side of her head and feels a large gash oozing blood; she shakes off the pain and makes her way towards the group of vampires threatening her family feeling the anger rising once again when she smells her uncles blood in the air.

"Get away from them now!" Emma says much venom in her words as she glares at the group of vampires. The vampires knowing a fight is about to break loose push Xander and Anya roughly to the ground turning their attention back on Emma. "Do your worst slayer!" the broad vampire says as they all run towards her. Emma pulls out her stake from her leather jacket pocket and is in a great mood for some easy killing; she catches the two first vampires of guard and quickly stakes them as they turn to dust. The broad vampire lunges at Emma punching her in the mouth splitting her lip, she flips him on his back and is ready to stake him when another vamp jumps on her back and puts her in a head lock. She flips him off her and kicks him in the face knocking him un conscious staking him and turning around only to be knocked to the ground by the broad vampire and punched in the eye as he pins her to the ground. She kicks the broad vampire in the stomach throwing him into the last remaining vamp, as they both tumble to the ground; she moves towards them and stakes them with ease. Using all her energy in the fight the pain in her head starts to show itself as it's hard to focus she shifts out of game face. Emma stays strong and makes her way towards her Aunt and Uncle.

"Are you guys alright? Emma asks "is your nose broken Uncle Xander?" Emma is caught off guard when they wrap her in a hug; well that's a good sign" Emma laughs weakly as she has lost a lot of blood and her body wants to shift into UN consciousness. "Emma it doesn't matter if my nose is Broken or not! What matters if your okay?" Xander says seriously. You have everyone worried sick!" Anya says when xander cuts in "especially Willow and Tara."Anya see the gash on the side of Emmas head "oh my goodness Emma your hurt!'' Anya practically shouts pointing at Emma's wound. Emma can feel her body shutting down " don't worry guys ill be fine we just have to wait till my slayer/vampire healing kicks in.'' Emma says giving them a weak smile as she hold her head when everything around her gets blurry; she tries to shake it off but each time it starts getting worse. Anya raises an eye brow" you most defiantly do not look fine Emma; are you sure…."Emma cuts in mid-sentence "I'm sure I'll be okay." She pauses as her breaths get shorter and shallow but she's not going to give in. "Please don't wor… whoa…" Emma stops as the dizziness is too much for her to handle. ''Emma?" Xander says. ''Actually I feel really dizzy all of a sudden" Emma says as she collapses at the amount of blood loss. Xander catches her just before she hits the ground and lifts her up into bridle style. Xander!" Anya says frantically "what are we going to do she fainted and lost a lot of blood?" At this moment Xander gets very serious "were going to call the gang and bring her to the hospital" he said I have a first aid kit in the glove compartment we can use the gauze to somewhat stop the bleeding. Xander grabs the set of keys from Emmas pocket and hands them to Anya "here take these and follow me to the hospital in Emma's car; I'll call Willow and Tara while you call the others.'' Anya nods quietly as tears slide down her cheeks "Everything going to be fine okay Ayn we have to be strong for Emma okay?" Xander says as he kisses Anya on the lips "but we have to hurry". As they made their way to the hospital Xander called Willow and Tara and explained everything that had happened and told them to meet him at Sunnydale Memorial hospital. Once Willow and Tara got the call from Xander they quickly put a bag together and hurried to the hospital; worried about what condition their daughter might be in.


End file.
